The Jupiter Understanding
by Pinkbishie
Summary: What happens when Cyclops pays too much attention to Logan's new flame


Title: The Jupiter Understanding  
Author: PinkBishie  
E-mail address: PinkBishie@aol.com   
Rating: PG-13 or R (language)  
Summary: What happens when Cyclops starts getting a feel for Logan's new flame. (Takes place after "Jupiter's Landing" and "The Invitation")  
  
Disclaimer: Take every single disclaimer everyone has written for X-men fics and slap a big fat "Ditto" on it. Although, Jupiter is a made up character and she's all mine.  
  
Also, keep in mind that I can't keep up with the real comic/movie/cartoon story line worth a shit, so I'll just screw it up or make up my own.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
Logan jerked awake in his sleep nearly knocking over the bedside lamp. The shriek of metal and the sharp, stabbing pain from his nightmare still echoed in his ear. He grumbled, massaging his face roughly with his hands.   
  
Goddamn nightmares.   
  
He glanced at the digital clock at the table near the far side of the room: 4:30 am. Logan turned his attention to the sleeping figure next to him, unmoving yet breathing deeply in her sleep.   
  
She's beautiful.   
  
Jupiter stirred slightly, as if hearing his thought, than continued to sleep. He watched her for a moment, her hispanic features cradled by the moonbeams entering from the window. Her wide-set eyes and full lips were set in a serene expression. Logan imagined her dreaming of wonderful things.   
  
Jupiter and Logan had been together for nearly 2 years, 7 months of which were spent living together. He had met her on a misson with the X-men; not exactly how he picks up ladies but in this situation it happened to work. Jupiter wasn't a mutant. Although she possessed an incredible level of IQ, her physical strength and talents were gained during training with the X-men. She was a brave, fierce and quick-witted individual contributing to the team as a "spokesperson", so to speak. Jupiter was also a teacher at Xavier's institute lecturing classes ranging from Phsychology to Debate. Students knew her as Ms. Jupiter considering that it was the only name she went by.   
  
Logan reached a hand to flick a strand of her semi-long dark chocolate colored hair away from her face. He stood deciding he needed a drink before trying to sleep again. He grabbed a black shirt on the way and padded downstairs to the kitchen. He caught the familiar scent of Cyclops and stiffened a bit. The prick pissed him off even before entering the room. Cyclops sat staring at a glass of water before him on the kitchen table. He looked pathetic and with good reason: Jean and Cyclops were no longer together. It had been that way for almost a year and as far as Scott knew, it was all Logan's fault.  
  
Logan hesitated. If he was intruding he honestly didn't give a fuck, he just wanted to avoid a confrontation and get back to bed.   
  
"Can't sleep?" Scott murmered.   
  
Shit, he wants to talk. "Nah." Logan replied heading toward the refridgerator and discovering the last bottle of Jack Daniels left.   
  
Logan waited for a moment. If the guy wanted to talk...he would, otherwise-   
  
"I know it's not your fault." Scott said suddenly.   
  
Logan halted, "What do you mean?"   
  
Scott picked up the glass of water and took a sip. He finally looked up, "I know Jean left because of me, not because of you."   
  
Logan didn't know what to say to that. So he said the only thing that came to mind, "Yeah."   
  
Scott nodded as if he had just said something so utterly profound it resolved everything. "Yeah...you and Jupiter...that's great. Jupe is great."   
  
Logan paused, he didn't exactly like the way Scott had pronounced his girlfriend's nick-name: with feeling behind it. Hell, he didn't like anyone pronouncing her name. "Get some sleep, Cyke.." Logan said.   
  
Scott nodded again, standing and walking up the stairs to his room.   
  
Logan looked on after him feeling slightly sympathetic. Scott was an ass, but an ass with good intentions. He didn't exactly deserve to be so bitter. Logan sniffed the air. Yeah, it was bitterness. Bitterness and something else. Logan couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. He pulled the top off his Jack Daniels and took a swig. Something else was there.   
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Jupiter leaned against the desk behind her, "Can anyone tell me why there's such a controversy over Religious values guiding Public Policy?"   
  
For a few short moments, there was silence until a few tentative hands rose in the air.   
  
Jupiter jaded eyes noticed the hand of a student in the back, "Jubilee?"   
  
"Isn't it, like, a power struggle?"   
  
Jupiter pretended to be curious, "How so?"   
  
Jubilee thought for a moment popping her gum in short intervals, "I mean, it's all about control not exactly values...right?"   
  
"Hmm, why do you say that?" Jupiter asked crossing her arms in front of her.   
  
Debate class was one of the electives offered at Xavier's School for Higher Learning. It was a skill Jupiter practiced often with Logan, with eloquent profanity tucked here and there.   
  
The bell interrrupted their discussion. Jupiter handed out an assignment to the class as they shuffled out the door. She spotted Scott at the end of the classroom almost hidden by a stack of filing cabinets near the door. She hadn't noticed him come in.   
  
"That was a great lecture.." He said walking to her.   
  
Jupiter smiled, "The students make me look good."   
  
Scott laughed, "I don't think it's the students."   
  
Jupiter titled her head to the side, catching the subtle comment but ignoring it. He had gotten more and more friendly lately which didn't exactly surprise her, considering the loss he felt for Jean. Jean. What a bitch. Jupiter never held Jean in high esteem.   
  
"Would you like to go to lunch?" Cyclops offered as if she wasn't madly attached to Logan already.   
  
Jupiter brought a hand to tuck a brown curl behind her ear, "Hmmm, Logan's not one for group picnics."   
  
It was a simple comment which stopped Cyclops short. He stood for a moment like a deer caught in headlights then moved to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her into a soppy kiss.   
  
Ick.  
  
Jupiter pushed him off with all her strength. His expression looked defeated. Sad. "Jesus, Scott-"   
  
She was cut off by Logan barging in and socking Scott in the abdomen. Scott doubled forward doing nothing to defend himself. Apparently, Logan had seen the scene from the hallway adjacent to the classroom. For a moment, Logan hesitated, shoving him aside.   
  
"Logan, calm down..." Jupiter said placing a firm hand on his arm.   
  
"You okay?" Logan asked.   
  
Jupiter's eyes narrowed. He knew better then to question her. I don't need a fucking bodyguard. "I'm fine." She said sharply. "I think you should leave."   
  
Logan obliged and growled a warning to Scott before leaving. Jupiter heaved a sigh pushing a button on her desk, "Ororo? If you're not busy, I'd appreciate you escorting Scott to the med room?"   
  
After a moment, Storm responded, "Of course, Jupiter."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
She found him lounged on the benches encircling the plaza behind the school. He was smoking a cigar glaring furiously at the grass. Jupiter sat across from him.   
  
"You kiss him back?" was the first thing out of Logan's mouth.   
  
Jupiter sighed, annoyed, "Oh get off it, Logan. You know better then that...."   
  
Logan stood, "I don't give a shit..."   
  
"Can't you understand what he's going through?" Jupiter tried to reason with him. She realized her mistake as soon as she said it. Of course he knew what Scott is going through. He had been in the same exact situation when Jean and Scott were together.   
  
Logan glared at Jupiter, "This isn't about you anymore...it's between him and me." He flicked the unfinished cigar toward the ground and retreated inside the school.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jupiter called after him. Her green eyes darkened as she watched his figure disappear inside.   
  
If he wasn't so fucking pig-headed the situation would hardly be as complex.  
  
Jupiter put a hand to her lips. She couldn't help but feel pity for Cyclops. Pity for Jean. They fucked up a relationship that was too good to be true...and that's exactly what it was.   
  
Jupiter licked her lips trying to rid herself of the needy taste Scott left in her mouth. She stood knowing Logan had either retreated to their room or to a bar. She headed toward the med lab.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Scott?"   
  
"Hey." Scott said. He sat on the observation table holding an ice pack to his stomach. An adamantium power punch leaves a mark, indefinately. Storm noticed Jupiter and gave her a knowing smile before excusing herself.   
  
"How do you feel?" Jupiter asked.   
  
He pulled his lips into a taut line, "Like shit, how are you?"   
  
Jupiter sighed, "Scott..."   
  
He interrupted her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't...have you kissed you like that."   
  
"You shouldn't have." Jupiter agreed.   
  
"I'm sorry." Scott sighed adjusting the ice pack, "It's just....you remind me of things I miss. I think I'm in love with you, Jupiter."   
  
She was quiet for a moment staring at his ruby sunglasses. She didn't feel pity for him anymore but respected him. The man was honest enough to say it.   
  
"I'm sorry that this isn't easy for you." Jupiter said finally. She didn't exactly know what to say. She suddenly wished Logan hadn't hit him so hard.   
  
"Don't apologize." Scott replied quickly hopping off the table. "I mean, Christ, I should be thanking you for saving our lives."   
  
Jupiter raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"   
  
Scott grinned for the first time in weeks...months, "Yeah...I think I could've gotten off a few shots before Logan impaled me."   
  
Jupiter couldn't help but chuckle. He'll be fine. She stopped smiling. "You pissed him off."   
  
"I always piss him off."   
  
"True."   
  
"You two look good together." Scott said, almost to himself.   
  
Jupiter tilted her head, letting her hair cascade down her shoulder, "I'd like to keep it that way."   
  
Scott nodded, clearing his throat, "Do you think Logan is around?"   
  
Jupiter eyed him, "He'll find you, I'm sure."   
  
"Well that's unsettling."   
  
Jupiter laughed. Yeah, he'll be all right.  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
Logan chewed on his cigar angrily. Maybe he had reacted a little too harshly, after all, Cyclops was already a pansy according to Logan. Jean leaving Scott was just a slap in the face. Despite the bullshit Logan talked, he admired Scott and respected the man. They shared an equilibrium that was undisturbed until-   
  
Logan ordered another beer. The bartender nodded, sliding it to him. Logan's senses were dulled a little, distracting him from the person who just sat themselves next to him. Eventually, Logan looked up. Scott sat beside him, staring at the bar counter.   
  
Without thinking, Logan reached a deadly hand over and grabbed Scott's shirt growling into his face, "I should put you out of your own misery right now."   
  
Scott held up his hands, unmoved by the threat, "I come in peace."   
  
Logan glared at him a moment before letting his shirt go, "How the hell did you find me?"   
  
Scott gestured to the bottles on the shelves, "Only place around here that serves your kind of...drinks." Scott thought Logan's taste in alcohol was disgusting but he wasn't about to brawl in the bar over it.   
  
"Heh." Logan grunted returning to his drink and cigar again.   
  
"Listen, Logan.." Scott started.   
  
Logan growled, he wasn't exactly in the mood for a deep conversation, "Shove it, Cyke. I know what you're going to say."   
  
Scott nodded ordering himself a beer as well. "I'm just sorry."   
  
Logan took his cigar out of his mouth, "You have no fucking idea....You and Jean...that was great." Logan shook his head.   
  
I'm sounding like a goddamn fruit.  
  
"You got the fucked up end of the deal, Cyke. It's really too bad. But let's get one thing straight, I'm not about to lose my great thing over yours. Got it?" Logan said.   
  
Scott took a moment to let that sink in. Logan wasn't one to sugar-coat things but at least he wasn't getting a mouth full of adamantium either. "You shouldn't have to worry. " Scott answered.   
  
That was that. Both men in different worlds and in different mind sets. Each respecting the other's territory. The lines were drawn. The understanding made.   
  
Logan stood throwing a couple of extra crumpled bills on the bar counter. He shoved the cigar back into his mouth. "Get drunk. On me." He said giving the other man a rough pat on the shoulder before leaving.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
It was late when Logan returned to the room he shared with Jupiter. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling off his boots waiting for her to get out of the shower. The steam escaping from under the bathroom door smelled of white musk.   
  
Jupiter walked out a few mintutes later wearing a kimono robe Logan had purchased for her on her 27th birthday. The robe hugged her curves just right accentuating her atheletic body. Logan grinned at her.   
  
She dried her hair with a towel, "Hey."   
  
"Hey." Logan replied.   
  
"What's the smile for?" Jupiter asked a little suspcious. The corner of her full lips quirked up in jest, "You didn't kill him did you?"   
  
Logan chuckled, "Should I have?"   
  
Jupiter smilled fully revealing pearly white teeth. She tossed her towel on a nearby chair and sat next to him on the bed.   
  
Her smile faded suddenly, "Don't ever treat me like a fucking damsel in distress again."   
  
Logan pulled his black shirt off, "Right." He touched her damp brown tendrils and tucked one behind her ear.   
  
Jupiter moved forward pressing her lips to his cheek parting them a little, allowing her tongue to scrape against his unshaven cheek. He kissed her, pulling her close.   
  
Jupiter sighed, enjoying the passionate taste he left in her mouth. He pulled away suddenly.   
  
"You didn't kiss him back did you?"   
  
Jupiter laughed shutting him up by pulling his face to hers and dismissing his uncertainties.  
  
end  



End file.
